


Spiders' complexity

by Fai_Eagie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, UvoShal, phinfei
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fai_Eagie/pseuds/Fai_Eagie
Summary: Shalnark doesnt show pain or agony after losing Uvogin but he's suffering on the inside.He tries to help Phinks and Feitan get together before it gets too late and one of them ends up without the other like what had happened to him with Uvo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic follows canon events BUT the "timeline" MIGHT be different from canon.  
> I tried to keep them in character as possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I miss Uvo so much

The troupe had finally left Yorknew city. A lot of unfortunate and tragic events had occurred. They lost two beloved members, Uvogin and Pakunoda.  
Or you can say 3 members since number 4 was a traitor, but he wasn't loved however. Not only that but, their dearest leader Chrollo Lucilfer wasn’t able to use his powers anymore and couldn’t communicate with them either.  
The Phantom troupe were criminals, thieves, killers, but with each other… they were like a family. They were all friends to each other, some closer than the others. And although it was such a tragedy to them, the members couldn’t just stay sad and mourn over what happened forever. They needed to move on with their lives and so they did.

After a very long time, when Chrollo regained his powers again, he ordered his troupe to come back to Yorknew city for some other business. Bad memories started to creep into the members’ minds, some more than the others.  
Gladly, their mission was super easy and so they finished it quickly. But they still had to stay for some time, until Chrollo issues a new command. And while they're at that, they were completely free to do whatever they wanted.  
They all decided to stay in the base and wait, except for Shalnark. He decided to go out for a walk and recall all the memories he had with Uvogin. He didn’t know why but something inside him made him drop his precious phone at the base before he left to walk by himself.

Shalnark wandered around the city calmly. It was cold. He passed by the streets remembering every moment he spent with Uvo while they were at Yorknew. Like the time where they killed the mafia together and then disguised themselves as them. He then walked by the Nostrade’s family house where they went in to save Uvo. He kept walking and walking until he was in front of the last building they raided. He looked at it from his position. At that exact same window Uvogin jumped from and then… was never to be seen again. He remembered before that how he made Uvo drink beer to get rid of the leeches while he did his little research for him… He remembered how he tried to convince Uvo to get a hunter license too. But most importantly he remembered that sweet last kiss. How he tried to push him away… Oh how he regrets it, how much he fucking regrets it. How he hates himself for it. He wishes he had gave him one long kiss on the lips in return instead of pushing him away, he was in love with Uvogin after all. Shalnark touched his own cheek remembering that sweet last kiss Uvo gave him. He clinched his teeth together then bit his lips, feeling a warm tear slide down his cheek to his fingers ‘I hate this city…’ he thought to himself before he wiped that tear and started walking back to the base. At the middle of his walking he remembered something, there is still one more memory to recall, one more place to visit! That deserted area where Uvo had his fight with the mafia and shadow beasts. Shalnark stopped and changed his destination. He started walking back to that faraway deserted land and recall that final remaining memory of Uvo before leaving the city.

Meanwhile at the base, Nobunaga and Franklin walked in after they went outside to bring some drinks and cakes for the troupe.  
“We’re he-“ Nobu stopped as he felt his foot kick something on the ground “huh?” He looked down to notice that it’s Shalnark’s phone.  
He raised an eyebrow since Shalnark would never allow his precious phone to touch the ground he’d assume straight ahead that it fell off him this second but when he looked around, to his surprise, Shalnark was no where to be found.  
“Hey careful there, Shalnark will make a big deal of it if he sees that you kicked his phone” Phinks grinned, he was sitting somewhere a bit high up and looking down at Nobu. He then looked around for Shal.  
“Indeed” Franklin said as he placed the drinks on some table then he looked around too “Where is he?”

Phinks started to get nervous, noticing that Shal wasn’t even around. It was weird that his phone was on the ground alone, and now he’s not even there???

Chrollo heard their little conversation and looked up from his book with a worried face “Shal didn’t take his phone with him?..." He sighed and placed the book next to him

“You think he didn’t drop it accidently?” Nobu asked the leader then added “I mean it was on the floor… If he left it on purpose, then he’d leave it somewhere good. On a table or something”

“So, it’s nothing really to worry about. We will just wait for him to come back” Franklin sat down.

“True but…” Machi jumped down from her position then continued ”I’ve got a hunch…”

“Tsk! Not those again” Nobunaga looked at the leader “Should we really go and look for him in the big city?”

Chrollo looked very worried, he didn’t want to lose more of his “babies” although he already knows that he will lose half of them. It pained him to think about it.  
He looked at Machi to see what would she say, what that hunch is all about.

“Lay it down, people. I didn’t say Shalnark was in danger now did I? I just said that he left his phone here on purpose… Or more like dropped it here on purpose”

“But why would he do that? Knowing Shal, that’s just insane!” Phinks started to get a bit worked up about the issue.

Machi shrugged “How should I know? I just sense that this was no accident”

Chrollo closed his eyes and sighed deeply “We will wait for 30 more minutes before we start looking for him”

The spiders sat back down but this time they were not relaxed. There was a tension in the air. They usually NEVER worried about any member going off alone like that. They were really powerful and they all could take care of themselves but lately, that changed… Mainly because of that chain user

 

Back then while they were still arguing about Shalnark, Shalnark was already at that deserted place. Sitting on the same hill they played a card game on while Uvogin was fighting the Mafia and Shadow beasts. Except this time, he was looking directly down at where Uvo stood. He smiled to himself a little seeing that giant hole in the ground that Uvo made. 'He was truly amazing…' Shalnark’s heart ached, yearning to be around Uvo… But that’s just an impossible wish that would never come true… He felt that he was about to break into tears again but he gathered all of his strength to shake it off. He then stood up preparing to finally come back to his troupe and leave this cursed city. When he was about to leave he felt something that made him stop. Something weird he never felt in his entire life before. It’s some sort of a calling, some sort of a power that attracted him to a certain spot. He kept following that feeling until he reached some area between two hills ‘What the?... what’s in here? why do I feel-‘ His thoughts were interrupted after seeing a different looking spot on the ground. It seemed as if there was something hidden underneath it. And what confirms that theory even more, there was a shovel laying somewhere nearby that spot. Shalnark thoughtlessly picked up the shovel and started digging. It all happened so fast he had no idea why is he doing that and what lead him here but he continued anyway. After some time of digging, he found… Fur… ‘A dead animal?’ Shalnark thought quickly before he continued digging more to reveal what was there. He saw a dirty skeleton with some remaining skin. It still didn’t add up in his head until he finally saw the black boxers underneath the fur. Shalnark dropped the shovel. His body felt cold, his knees got weaker, heart clinched, his throat burned and his eyes widened like they have never done before. Shalnark lost his mind, held his hands to his cheeks, scratching them slightly as he screamed on top of his lungs realizing what he just found. His body and eyes betrayed him for he fell down on his knees and hot tears streamed down on his cheek uncontrollably. He wanted to see Uvo again but… like that? Deep down he knew he was a little bit glad about finding Uvo’s body. Although it was already too late because not much is left of him since he has been dead for quite a long time now. Shalnark stood up and looked for his phone to call the troupe and tell them that he found Uvogin’s body but he remembered that he dropped it there on purpose. Now Shalnark had to go kill someone and get their phone to make the call. He didn’t like the idea of leaving the body. He felt as if he left then came back again it won’t be there, but he had to do it anyway.

The 30 minutes had ended and the spiders prepared themselves to go out and look for Shalnark. However, before they left the base Chrollo got a call on his phone. He stopped and answered “Hello?”

“Boss… I… I have found Uvo’s body…” Shalnark’s lips shuddered as he said those words. His voice was realll shaky.  
Chrollo’s eyes widened notably after hearing that, which made all the troupe members turn to him in concern and nervous expressions on their faces.

“Shalnark, where are you?”

“Please tell the spiders to come to that place Uvo had his fight with the mafia and the shadow beasts… I’ll take you from there” Shalnark hung up after saying that. He needed a break for himself to clean all those tears and to look normal in front of the troupe when they arrive. Although it was already clear to Chrollo that he was crying from his shaky voice.

“What’s going on, boss?!” Phinks shouted.

“It’s Shalnark... He said that he found Uvogin’s body”

Nobunaga’s eyes widened and he got goosebumps all over his body after hearing that “Where?! WHERE?! TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!”

“Shalnark said that we should meet him at that place where Uvogin fought the shadow beasts. He will lead us from there”

Nobunaga clinched his teeth and gripped his sword angrily but he didn’t wait any second, he rushed to that place with the troupe behind him.

After arriving at that place, Shalnark met them there. His expression wasn’t the usual cute smiley one but rather a calm one… Or more like an emotionless one, where he didn’t show sadness nor happiness. After he lead them to the hole that Uvo was in, Nobu rushed to it and looked at whatever was remaining of his best friend’s body while the troupe stood around the hole and kept some distance.  
Nobunaga swallowed his breath trying to remain strong to no avail, for he began to cry. He wasn’t alone though, Chrollo let few tears out as well. “Nobu… Is it okay... to see my dear Uvo one last time?” Chrollo said softly.

“There…” Nobunaga sniffed then broke into tears again “There’s not much left to see, boss….” Nobunaga took a deep breath then he let out a pained scream “I WILL AVENGE YOU!” The swordsman cried out before he fell on his knees.  
Shalnark covered his mouth and moved away by himself to face the rock side of the hill feeling as he’s about to lose it again. And he did! His knees got weak again and he fell on them facing the rock wall.  
Phinks and Feitan noticed it and walked towards Shalnark wanting to comfort him a little. Especially Feitan, since he had seen how much he cares for Uvo after he never came back. Plus, both he and Phinks knew that there was something special between him and Uvo.  
Phinks was bad at words so he wasn’t sure what to say at first. He then came up with something “We will get that chain bastard, Shal, and we will give him hell!”

Feitan just kneeled down and placed a hand on Shalnark’s shoulder.  
Shalnark kept his eyes closed and is hand held against his mouth without saying a word. He wanted to fake it and answer them but he had enough and for once he decided to let it go.

Chrollo walked closer to the hole and looked at Nobunaga “What should we do with Uvo’s body, Nobu?” Chrollo was the leader but he knew that Nobu is the most rightful one to decide what to do with Uvogin’s body since he is his best friend.  
Nobu cleaned his tears and sniffed “Let us take him to where we buried Paku…  
And so Chrollo used one of the nen abilities he stole to carry Uvogin’s body without making a mess. The troupe then moved back to the base and buried Uvo next to their other beloved member, Pakunoda.  
The troupe felt somewhat relieved having found Uvogin’s body, all thanks to Shalnark. However, Nobunaga wasn’t completely satisfied and wanted answers about how Shal got to him, and so he asked him.  
Shalnark then started explaining to Nobunaga and the rest of the troupe about how he sensed some sort of “power” coming from that area. The spiders assumed that it must have been Uvogin’s nen still alive form the anger he had. Though it came as a surprise to Chrollo since he thought that Uvogin’s presence completely disappeared after playing his requiem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have typing errors like "thst" instead of "that" and such since the two letters are close to each other. Sorry if you notice any, I tried to correct them all.

Once again Chrollo had disappeared, leaving the rest of the spiders to do whatever the they wanted. Phinks and Feitan were together since they always stayed with each other when the troupe split up. Shalnark started to stay with them too after the incidents of Yorknew. Mainly because staying with Nobunaga would be kind of awkward without Uvogin in between, although lately they have been agreeing on almost everything. He didn’t stay with Kortopi or Machi either because Machi asked to be alone and Shal felt that if he stayed with these two it will be better for him than staying with Kortopi for some reason.  
Phinks did his usual thing, flirting with some random ladies. He was handsome, despite not having eyebrows at all, he looked good. The women admired that muscular blonde. He was most women’s type and suited almost every criterion.  
His so called “best friend” Feitan had a little crush on him though. He would get pissed every time he sees Phinks trying to get it on with ladies thry didn’t even know. Feitan wasn’t really aware of his crush on Phinks, he didn’t know why exactly he was bothered and angry every time Phinks flirts with a woman. Knowing damn well he didn’t care at all in the Past. Though he never noticed that in the past Phinks never did this in front of him or even frequently, while now it is like he does it on purpose.

Shalnark has been staying with Feitan and Phinks for over 3 months now. He knew for sure that there’s love between these two. After all he has been in a love-denial situation himself his whole life, he would know better.  
Shalnark walked closer to the two who were fighting just now.

“Just what the hell is wrong with you??? Why did you look at me like I stole something from you or killed someone you like? You just freaked those cute girls out and they left because of you!”  
“Because you fucking disgust me, Phinks! We’re supposed to be t- hanging out and then you so rudely leave to flirt with these women?” Feitan answered in a sharp tone.  
“Stop it you two!” Shalnark scowled at them as he walked closer. “Just why do you act like idiots. It is so obvious that you two are in love”  
Both of them looked at him with shock and a slight blush on their cheeks.  
Shal sighed then started again “Phinks…. You’re in denial, you never really cared for women in the past as much as you do now. I know you’re doing all of this just to fight your inner feelings for Fei and also trying to get his attention with it” He then looked at Feitan and continued “And you Feitan, I know you’re hiding your true feelings too and you’re acting as if you’re angry at him instead of being jealous. I mean really, it’s all obvious”  
Both Phinks and Feitan knew that what Shal said is correct, but of course both of them were stubborn. They wouldn’t just admit it that easily. After all, tables have turned, they were the ones who used to tease Shal about Uvo in the past not vice versa.  
“Heh!” Phinks grinned then continued “Oh it’s like that now, Shal? It is us being the cute couple who everybody teases after it was always you and Uv-“ Phinks’ eyes widened as he realized what he just said. Feitan shot him with a death glare. How could such a thing escape his mouth? Phinks started sweating and feeling so scared of Shalnark’s reaction but mostly he was guilty. Damn it! He did NOT mean it that way, he would never… It was thoughtless, it was a just a quick comeback that he regrets now.  
Shalnark stared in a tiny bit of a surprise for a couple of seconds as if he realized something. He didn’t seem sad, shocked, hurt or anything. He smiled brightly and he began to laugh cutely “Exactly! Now it’s my turn to tease you since you can’t do that to me anymore” He said that very playfully with that adorable baby face of his.  
Phinks chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck while Feitan looked at Shalnark in worry.  
Shalnark was the best troupe member in hiding his feelings. He would smile in the worst of times and his smile would look so innocent and childish. He can show no pain, not even a little bit. Most of the troupe members deemed him heartless. He never really shows his emotions, not that others did but he was known to have that “annoying” smile on all the time. Even when it wasn’t needed or he wasn’t in a good situation. After all he was a manipulator, he would take control of others and toy with them. However, just because he never showed anything it didn’t mean that he could never feel. He was the best at hiding it only but deep down he was a huge mess… Nobody saw him do it but he actually cried for Uvogin for hours daily when he was alone. He got that painful feeling again once Phinks mentioned him and Uvo being the “cute lovely couple” of the Ryodan then now being replaced. However, Feitan remembers that one rare Shalnark moment he witnessed himself, Feitan can never forget that night…. That night when Shal came to him with such sad worried face, Shalnark’s eyes spoke for him, asking if Uvogin had come back yet. He remembers how he was reluctant to shake his head in a “no” silently, and then seeing Shal’s face get filled with agony. That night when his friend Uvo and Shal’s not so “official” lover never came back…. But then a couple of days later, Shalnark was smiling as if nothing happened.  
“Oh right! Franklin and Shizuku called me, they are here to pick us up so we can have dinner with them. Sorry I forgot to tell you earlier” Shal turned on his heels and walked away after telling them.  
Feitan was about to lecture Phinks but looking at his expression he could tell that Phinks has already disciplined himself about it, mentally.  
Franklin and Shizuku were already waiting for them in the car. The three other spiders took the back seat. Phinks and Feitan on the windows and Shalnark being in the middle. They kept looking at Shal from time to time, watching his expression carefully to know whether what Phinks said hurt him or if Shal has already moved on for good. Of course, Shal noticed and he stopped that “fake” smile, he started to look annoyed, not only that but what Phinks said is still on his mind.  
So, he just took out his phone and started playing a game. ‘I’m so glad I have my phone……. my…. phone….’ Shal thought to himself before he had a flashback.  
“Hey Shal! Let’s hangout or do something fun together. I’m boooreeed!”  
“Why don’t you ask Nobunaga? I’m kinda busy right now”  
“Busy?! You’re playing a game on your phone for our boss’ sake!”  
“Um yeah? Well I’m busy playing this game, Uvo”  
“I can’t believe you’d rather play with your phone than spend time with me…”  
‘And then he left…With a sad look on his face…’  
This flashback was everything Shal needed to finally breakdown. His irises shrank and his eyes widened slightly.  
“Shizuku…. Can you please stop? I really, really need to go now…”  
“Umm… Can you wait a little longer please? We’re almost at the restaurant” Shizuku replied while driving.  
“No... I can’t”  
“What are you a kid, Shalnark? Come on” Franklin replied, neither he or Shizuku knew about what happened earlier.  
Shalnark clinched his fists on his thighs and tried to calm down. After a couple of seconds, he regained that “fake” cute calm expression and smiled once again.  
“Ahahaha you’re right, Franklin. Sorry…”  
Both Phinks and Feitan felt weird it seemed believable to them but something didn’t feel right, still… After all they saw his expression change for a couple of seconds, unlike Franklin and Shizuku.  
Once they arrived at the restaurant Shalnark dashed out the car and went to the toilets. That flashback haunted him, he loathed himself that he dropped his precious phone once again outside before entering the small room to sob there quietly until he can retrain his cheerfulness.  
‘I thought… That… I’m over this by now…I killed for him that night, we played his requiem as our boss asked… but… I guess this isn’t enough…’ Shal stayed there, sobbing silently. He missed Uvo so much. He was ready to give all his money and everything else he cherishes dear in his life to see him again, to tell him that he loved him back, that his heart skipped a beat every time Uvo would show his gratitude by kissing him, that he regrets acting all “Tsundere” with him. Sadly, Shal realized that when it was too late, after he had lost him forever.  
It took him a while in there that it made Phinks leave the table to go and check on Shal. Luckily for Shalnark, by the time Phinks came to check on him he had already calmed down. Phinks looked down to see that Shal’s precious phone was on the ground.  
“What the?” Phinks whispered to himself as he picked the phone up ‘He did it again...’ “Shalnark!?” Phinks shouted.

Shalnark got out of the little room “Yes?”

“The hell you were doing? That’s a lot of time. Even for taking a shit”

“Well I was playing with my pho-ooo…..” Shalnark saw that Phinks has his phone “Oh I must have dropped that!” He quickly took it back from Phinks.

Phinks didn’t even bother to ask questions or point out that Shal was obviously lying. They both returned to the table as if nothing happened.

Later that evening they had fun, told jokes, shared stories, got a little drunk. It was a good night for everyone in general.  
Shizuku and Franklin dropped the other 3 spiders on the place they stayed in temporarily. The three forgot what happened and moved on already and went back to be their normal selves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny thing: I'm done with chapter 4 and not 3. So when 3 will be up chapter 4 will be uploaded right away too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PhinFei kiss >u>

The next morning, Phinks stood in the balcony, he took a long pull out of his cigarette. Feitan joined him shortly while Shalnark was probably still sleeping. Or he was awake but stayed in bed lazily, playing with his phone like usual, that was his habit after all.  
“Good morning...” Feitan said softly.  
“Morning…” Phinks replied.  
There was a little moment of silence before Phinks decided to speak.  
“You know… umm… yesterday when I went to check on Shal… He fucking dropped his phone outside… Just like that time in Yorknew… Then when I asked him why he took so long... He blamed it on the phone before he realized that I was holding it”  
Feitan sighed then looked at Phinks with slightly angry narrowed eyes “That probably had something to do with you bringing up Uvo. No, not probably, for sure”  
Phinks sighed “Look, I’m not the only one who brought Uvo up in front of him before okay?”  
“Yes, but the way you said it… The situation you put him in with Shal….”  
Phinks sighed “I-…I’m sorry… It really came out from my mouth like that. I really wish I didn’t…”  
“Guuuuuys!” Shalnark shouted from the kitchen “Breakfast is ready~”  
Turns out that Shal broke his habit this morning and that he prepared breakfast for them. How nice…  
The two spiders head back in from the balcony then they went to the kitchen to meet with Shal and see what he had prepared for them.  
Surprisingly, Shalnark was able to make a very nice looking breakfast. Shalnark took his time to actually shape the eggs, bacon, tomatoes, cucumber and other materials on the plate to look like a cute face. It was really impressive but also unnecessary?  
“Seriously?” Phinks would be raising an eyebrow if he had one while he was looking at the funny face breakfast plates. Feitan hit him on the back because he thought it was kind of rude. Although he himself also thinks that it’s too much, but since it’s Shalnark he wanted to be really nice about it.  
“This is so nice Shal.. Thank you…” Feitan thanked him very calmly.  
“Yeah of course! I mean it’s great, don’t get me wrong but what’s the occasion?”  
“Nothing!” Shal said with his usual happy bright face. He looked to the side while having that cute smile on and thought for a moment before he spoke again “Weeeeeeell~ I’m just feeling… Good today?” He looked back at them then he continued “Also, I got plans. So, you two better follow~”  
Phinks and Feitan looked at each other for a second then back at Shalnark while they smiled  
“Sure, we got nothing in mind for today anyway” Phinks grinned.  
“Yeah but… What are your plans?”  
Shalnark winked cutely “You’ll know sooner or later now you two finish eating so we can go out~”  
It made both Phinks and Feitan happy to see that Shal is completely back to his old self. They then began eating and it tasted good. They both wondered how could Shal be good at making food. Feitan assumed it could be because of some cooking game he played on his phone or something while Phinks didn’t really pay a mind to it.  
So, the first thing on the list that Shalnark has planned was to take the two other spiders shopping for clothes.  
He took them to a popular clothes shop. Phinks and Feitan moved to check out some shirts before Shalnark stopped them.  
"Nope~ I'll be choosing for you guys since I'll be the one paying anyway" He winked at them playfully then walked in front of them checking out the pieces himself. Phinks and Feitan looked at each other in slight shock, Shalnark was being so nice to them from the very beginning of the day and now he's also paying?  
Shalnark returned with some tight black jeans and a black, white and gray checked patterned shirt for Feitan.  
"Try those on~"  
"Okay..." Feitan took the clothes from Shal and went to put them on in the dressing room. After a minute, he came out to see their opinions. It looked really amazing on him that Shalnark smile went wider and his eyes sparkled while Phinks whistled upon seeing Feitan looking so cute and chic with that new look.  
Feitan blushed and looked to the side a little seeing Phinks' react to him like that. He wished he had his long wide collar on to cover his face though he felt really flattered. He smiled softly and turned to Shal "Thank you..."  
"Oh it's nothing, Fei~" Shalnark then went to pick something for Phinks leaving him alone with Feitan.  
"You know it really suits you?"  
"Thanks... " Feitan smiled while looking at Phinks then narrowed his eyes a little "I wonder what will Shalnark get for you"  
“Probably another tracksuit”  
Feitan chuckled slightly “I don’t think so”  
And he was right, Shalnark came back with a half-cut sleeve jacket, a modern shirt and beige shorts for Phinks.  
“Try these on~” Shal handed Phinks the clothes he picked for him in excitement, he then stood next to Feitan and waited on him as he got in to try the clothes on.  
After a minute or so Phinks went out with that “New Style” on, and it suited him perfectly. Shalnark smiles brightly then looked down at Feitan who was blushing slightly after seeing Phinks like that, it made him even happier on the inside.  
“So? Does this really suit me?”  
He got the answer he wanted quickly but it wasn’t really from either Feitan or Shalnark but the young lady who was working at the shop.  
“Yes sir! You look absolutely stunning” The lady was one of many ladies who lose their mind while seeing “handsome Phinks” It made Phinks grin in pride but Feitan and Shalnark to have an annoyed expression mixed with slight anger.  
Shalnark jumped in before the lady and Phinks get any chance to talk “Yes, great! We’re running out of time, lets buy those and get moving”  
Feitan caught on what Shalnark was trying to do, he knew that Phinks will start sugar talking that lady and Shalnark is trying to get them together. Poor Feitan wasn’t sure whether to feel sad or angry about it. He wanted to kick Phinks in the balls so bad.  
Although Shalnark saved the moment back there, he still knew that he failed to save the romance that he planned for them, he needed to think of something quickly.  
“I’m getting tired of walking, can we sit and enjoy some drinks before we move on again?” Shalnark didn’t really ask permission for he sat down on a table and looked at the other two spiders. He picked a perfect seat, the one on the middle of the small round table. And he got a great idea right after that, he ordered their drinks and watched the other two spiders enjoy them while that devilish idea roamed in his head.  
“You know… I feel like a third wheel between you two~” Shalnark smiled “innocently” and adorably while the Phinks almost choke on his drink and Feitan blushed slightly.  
“Idiot… There’s nothing between us, how many times should I tell you?” Feitan responded calmly while Phinks remained silent.  
Shalnark gasped softly after hearing “How rude… You say my assumption is wrong?”  
“Absolutely”  
“Well then I’ll have to make myself right” Shalnark swiftly placed two little needles on the back of Phinks and Feitan’s necks which caused the two to tense up.  
“W-what are you doing???” Feitan’s eyes winded.  
“I’m gonna make you kiss~”  
“H-hey! Don’t mess with us like that” Phinks blushed madly to think that his lips will finally touch Feitan’s.  
“You’re my toys now. You have no say in this…” Shalnark began to press buttons on his phone making both Phinks and Feitan stand up very slowly, place their hands on the round table and lean closer to each other.  
The two spiders felt their heart beat faster, they moved their faces closer very slowly, they felt completely frozen and controlled. Yet, both of them were excited, they both wanted it so bad and were glad deep down that Shalnark made them do this “against their will”  
‘Moment of truth…’ Shalnark thought to himself before he removes the needles swiftly again without the two noticing, not only because he was fast but because they were mostly focused on each other.  
As Shalnark expected, the two continued moving closer, their eyes slowly narrowed and their lips touched by their own will.  
Shalnark felt his dead heart live again a little after seeing the two kiss. He knew that they were already in love but they needed a little push.  
To Shal’s surprise, Phinks even placed a hand on Feitan’s cheek and deepened the kiss a little. Which Feitan responded to by a little moan. The kiss kept going on for few more seconds before the two finally decided to break it and sit back down. They were completely flushed as they looked to each other.  
Shalnark giggled cutely and clapped “Oh by the way guys, I removed my needles long ago, before you even started kissing~”  
“WHAT?!” The two shouted and looked at him in complete embarrassment, they knew that they were willing to do it anyway. Hell, even Phinks got so much into it that he grabbed Feitan’s face.  
“L-liar! Don’t even try!” Phinks tried to fight him back.  
“Stop those silly games, Shalnark!” Feitan crossed his arms and looked away trying to hide his red cheeks.  
“Eeeeeeh you two are ganging up on me now?” He sighed “Come on, get this over with. There’s nothing to be shy about”  
“Just stop it okay?”  
“Fineeeeee!” Shalnark sighed and took a sip from his juice.  
“Lets just enjoy the rest of the day” Phinks smiled while still blushing, he enjoyed his kiss with Feitan although he still wasn’t sure if Feitan felt the same for him.  
And so, the three spiders continued having fun outside for hours before they finally came back to their apartment at night.  
Feitan was the first to enter the bathroom to take a shower leaving both Phinks and Shal alone outside.  
“Hey Shalnark… Can I speak with you?”  
“Sure” The shorter blonde smiled “What is it?”  
“Listen-“ Phinks sighed before he continued “Keep it between us okay? I’m in love with Feitan alright but you think I can just tell him like that?”  
“Ye-“  
“Listen to me! You don’t understand… This can ruin our relationship forever. We are not like you and Uvogin”  
“I know?”  
Phinks took a deep breath then continued “I’ll explain it to you. Me and Feitan are the closest to each other, we are almost like… Nobunaga and Uvogin. If I had feelings for Machi or our boss for example and they rejected me, it will not ruin our relationship and we can continue our lives together normally with no problems, but imagine this: What if Nobunaga had feelings for Uvogin and got rejected? They’re best friends, this will completely ruin their relationship since they are already so close and this is exactly what it’s like between me and-“  
Shalnark shot Phinks an angry glare and cut him before he finished “You think that I don’t know that already? You are the one who doesn’t understand!”  
“Shal-“  
“I know… I know all of that, I know what do you mean exactly but it isn’t about that you idiot!” Shalnark clinched his fists and narrowed his eyes “There’s even a worse scenario… What if… What if Feitan died before you could even tell him your feelings? Would that be better than telling him and ruining your friendship?” Shalnark’s eyes started to get wet and eventually let out tears “It’s just that…” His voice became weak and shaky “It’s just that you never know when you might never see one another anymore” Shalnark completely broke into tears and lifted a hand to cover his face. Feitan just got out of the shower and saw that Shalnark was crying.  
“Shalnark I’m so-“ Phinks couldn’t even talk to him since Shalnark left to his room quickly. Feitan didn’t know what happened but he got angry at Phinks assuming he caused Shalnark to cry.  
“Hey! What the hell did you just do?” Feitan said calmly yet angrily as he walked closer to Phinks to hear his explanation.  
“Nothing… Lets just go to sleep” Phinks started walking to his room leaving Feitan standing there.  
Feitan got mad but he noticed that Phinks was tired and he was also tired himself so he decided to leave the questioning for another day.

Phinks felt like shit that night.  
Shalnark was doing all of this to save Phinks and Feitan from dying inside like he did. He just wanted to spare them the pain, the regret, the agony... He doen't want his friends to repeat his mistake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Shalnark cries a lot in this fic lol

After some time, Chrollo has called his troupe members once again for another robbing scheme. This time they were aiming for some ancient artifacts the leader had read about in some of his books. They didn’t know much about them except that they could be used as puzzle pieces to build some sort of a thing that can grant ultimate strength, immortality, or something beyond imagination. Perhaps even bringing a dead person back. Which of course was way better than any materialistic treasure they ever aimed for in the past. It sounded surreal but they wanted to go for it and take that chance anyway. Chrollo had gathered his spiders in some sort of an abandoned house until he decides to choose his next move, like which piece he should start going after first and such. Meanwhile the troupe members can spend some time together since some of them were separated. They shared their stories and adventures, told jokes, teased each other and played some games together before it got late and it was time to rest their bodies for their job tomorrow.  
The house was big but not big enough for everyone to have their own room. Luckily, the boss already prepared the beds for his troupe before even getting them in, but since there wasn't enough rooms for all of them, the last two rooms had to be shared by two people. Everybody rushed to pick a room of their own so they won't have to share. Feitan and Phinks weren’t worried since they’re used to share rooms together. They didn’t really mind and therefore didn’t really care about rushing to find themselves separate rooms. Actually, they already announced that they are willing to share. Shalnark has rushed to get a room of his own but all the rooms with single beds were occupied, leaving him with a room that has two beds and with Nobunaga as the left troupe member to be his roommate. Nobu just sighed and stepped in. Obviously, he didn’t really want to share the room with him. Shal didn’t even think about going to Phinks and Feitan and ask one of them to switch with him for Nobunaga’s comfort. He really wanted Feitan and Phinks to be together so bad. Plus, in fact, he wanted to stay with Nobunaga on purpose since he was Uvo’s best friend. He also wanted to know the true reason behind why Nobu wasn’t being very nice to him. Shal knew and strongly believed that Nobunaga was Uvogin’s best friend and best friend only. Nobu would never feel anything more than that to Uvo, they were like brothers and that’s it. There is no way in hell he would be “jealous” of Shal and Shal knew that. So why would he be like that with him?  
Shalnark started placing his things on the other bed. He and Nobunaga never really spoke after they entered the room. 

Meanwhile in the other shared room, Phinks and Feitan have already finished sorting their things. The common rooms had a separate bathroom which covered up for the sharing part. They changed into their pajamas then brushed their teeth together. After that they settled on their beds and looked at each other. There was a moment of silence before the both of them started to smirk, and in less than a second they were attacking each other with pillows.  
“You’re not getting in the first hit this time, Fei!”  
“Neither will you~ I already blocked your attack”  
They take their pillow fights so seriously to the point of using their nen abilities, yet they tried to stay quiet or more like “not THAT loud” so they don’t bother the others.

Back to Nobunaga and Shalnark, they got ready to sleep and turned the lights off then got in their beds. Shal took the bed next to the window and turned to it. He wanted to have any kind of word with Nobu. He wanted Nobu to help him become stronger inside but he didn’t speak to him at all and Shal was afraid to start a conversation with him. After all, he was hoping that Nobu will be the one to open up a conversation. Shalnark started feeling warm tears slide down his cheeks remembering Uvo as he looked out the window, it reminded him of the same window that Uvogin had jumped out of and was never seen after. He didn’t make any sound and he thought he was lucky that he wasn’t facing Nobunaga so that he won’t see him cry.  
“Are you… Crying?” Nobunaga whispered which made Shalnark gasp softly and widen his eyes. Before he could make any move, he felt Nobu’s hand rest in front of him and the weight of his body sitting behind him while he was lying on his side facing the window.  
Shalnark softly turned so now he’s lying on his back and facing Nobunaga. Nobu looked at him with a very calm face, his usual expression. Shal had tears in his eyes and some dried ones on his soft cheeks. He didn’t know what to say.  
“I…”  
“Is it for Uvo?”  
Shal’s eyes narrowed and more tears started escaping his eyes, his expression filled with agony and sadness. Nobu knew for sure this was the reason.  
Shalnark began to sit up slowly, trying to stop his tears and retrain his calmness.  
“I thought you would never cry for him…”  
‘Is it possible that he... was in love with him?’ Nobu thought to himself.  
Shalnark covered his face and shook his head “I… I miss Uvo so much”  
“LIAR!” Nobu screamed feeling tears creep into his eyes “You never act like you do! He always tried to get closer to you and I’ve seen you push him away many times! Don’t pretend like you care for him all of a sudden!”  
Shalnark bit his lips and shouted in response “I DO!" He wiped his eyes swiftly then looked back at Nobunaga "I-I’m so sorry… I know I never deserved his love… I was so stupid. I acted like a child and enjoyed love-teasing him. I jus-.. I just…” Shalnark shut his eyes tightly and felt a great burn in his heart. He then slowly opened them to look at Nobunaga again “…I just never thought that one day he would never come back…”  
Nobu’s eyes widened and his irises shrank “….” He started to let out tears too, only that they were silent ones that didn't change his expression.  
Shalnark forced himself to smile, though tears never stopped running down his lovely cheeks. “I understand why you hate me... And… I hate myself too… I was very bad to Uvo. I loved him so much but I never showed him and I regret it.... So... You’re right, Nobu, I don’t deserve-“ His forced sweet smile faded “I don't deserve Uvo’s love… I’m so sorry”  
Nobu started to feel sympathy for Shalnark. After all he was angry at him because he thought that he stole his best friend’s heart and toyed with it, but turns out this whole thing was only him being a love-tease? Seeing him like that made him realize that Shal might actually be worthy of Uvogin’s love, though Nobu was still not completely sure and still had his doubts. Well until he remembered about Shalnark finding the body, which made all the doubts completely disappear.  
‘How could I forget that?’ Nobu sighed feeling a bit guilty.  
“He’s probably…” Shal sniffed before he continued “looking down on me, seeing how pathetic and stupid… How lost and broken I am without him... I never knew what I had until I lost it… Nobu… I’m so glad that Uvo had you by his side... He deserves a great best friend like you… But he doesn’t deserve to be in love with someone like me…”  
Nobu sighed and places his hand on Shalnark’s soft hair “Shal…” Nobu was about to say something to make Shal feel less guilty but then Shal Added  
"I know that you think that too… Truth is, I didn’t show my agony after his disappearance in front of our troupe like you did but… Heavens know that I cried my heart out every night for him…”  
“Shal, no” Nobu sighed then continued “I’m sorry… That I.. tried to get you away from Uvo at times back then… I was hurting my best friend as well”  
Shalnark shook his head “It wasn’t your fault, Nobu. It was all me... I deserve the worse for being selfish and not showing Uvo how I truly feel for him…” After saying that, Shalnark started to breakdown again slowly and cry in even more pain “Oh how I wish he was here... I regret it I regret it all! I want to apologize! And then I want Uvo to hug me and kiss me and-…” Shalnark lost it and let a pained crying scream escape his lips “Uvo! I miss you! I love you!” Shal started to cry madly which made Nobu hug him, trying to calm the boy down a little bit.  
"I-…I’m so sorry” After Nobu heard Shalnark say that, he looked into the void while hugging him and started to cry more himself, however it was still silent but with his expression changing now.  
Shalnark kept sobbing and crying for some time until he lost his energy and passed himself out falling asleep. Nobunaga slowly lied him down and watched the boy sleep while sniffing. He sighed and looked out through the window remembering one of the times he and Uvo spoke about Shal.

“Damn it, Nobu! I can’t stop thinking about him” Uvogin sighed in passion.  
Nobunaga’s eyes began to glow as he eyed Uvogin from head to toe.  
“Uhh… Did you just use Gyo? Why would you do that?” Uvo raised his eyebrow slightly.  
“Heh... Thought that Shalnark might have used one of his needles on you to make you his love-toy or something”  
Uvogin burst out laughing “Ahahaha no way, Nobu! He wouldn’t do that! He’s an angel”  
“An angel?” Nobunaga shook his head “He’s a freaking devil, Uvo. Even his phone has devil horns, wings and tail”  
Uvogin laughed again “Well then he’s a cute little devil~”  
“I can’t believe you’re actually all over your head for him. He doesn’t even seem THAT attracted to you”  
Uvogin stopped smiling and looked at Nobu with a quite offended face “Huh? What are you saying Nobu?” He shook his head and smiled again “He loves me just as much as I love him. He’s just shy~”  
“Tsk. Quit lying to yourself. You’re just like those people who tell themselves lies and then fall for it so they feel better. I don’t think he likes you in THAT way. I can see that he cares for you but… Return your mad feelings for him? I highly doubt”  
Uvogin sighed “Well you don’t know anything!”

‘I was blind… I was wrong… forgive me, Uvo…’

Things weren’t as sad in the other room though, Feitan and Phinks also passed out after that pillow fight. Although it was just a pillow fight, they both ended up making each other bleed. Phinks’ cheek was scratched and bleeding slightly while also Feitan’s lips were bleeding as well. They both were so happy and enjoyed their time pillow fighting and wrestling each other at the same time that they both sleeping peacefully in each other’s arms, sharing the same bed that was originally meant to be Phinks’.  
The next day, Nobunaga woke up early and got out of the room leaving Shalnark sleeping there without bothering him. Since Shal had cried a lot the night before, his body was tired and he couldn’t wake up early like the others. On top of that, he had been dreaming about Uvo which didn’t allow his mind to rest while he was sleeping. Machi walked in the room to wake Shalnark up since he was the only one who didn’t show up yet.  
“Wake up, Shalnark”  
Shalnark slowly opened his eyes with his mind still being half asleep. He looked besides him as if he was expecting someone to be sleeping next to him right now. “Machi…. Where’s Uvo?” Shal said sleepily with cute narrowed eyes.  
Machi’s eyes widened and her lips parted very softly while she froze for a second “……..” She didn’t answer him, or more like she didn’t know what to say. She just got out of the room silently not wanting to be the one who slams consciousness back into Shalnark’s head and bring him back to the painful real world.  
Shalnark’s mind started to wake up a little more but still not fully awake yet. He got a memory of Uvogin being dead which made his heart clinch. But he just thought it was one of those bad dreams. Few seconds later his mind became fully awake again, bringing him back to earth. He sighed deeply and fell back on his pillow covering his eyes with his arm ‘Oh how I wish this all was a bad dream…’ He stayed like that for some time before he finally got up and joined the others.


End file.
